Merry Christmas, Kate
by Just for Stana
Summary: Desde que o conheceu, nada em sua vida voltou a ser comum. Muito menos o Natal.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:**Merry Christmas, Kate.  
**Autor:** Just for Stana  
**Categoria:** AU , Multitemporadas  
**Advertências:** NC-17  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Capítulos:** 4  
**Completa:** [x] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Desde que o conheceu, nada em sua vida voltou a ser comum. Muito menos o Natal.

**N/A:** SURTANDO PQ EU FIZ ESSA FIC NO COMEÇO DO ANO! LEIAM QUE EU TO PIRANDO MUITOOOO! ASDFGHJKLKJHGFDS

**Publicada em:** 01/02/2012

**Link:** Need_for_Fic/single/?p=1181303&t=4673303

* * *

**Parte 1  
**

Natal. Época de confraternizações, alegria, festas! Boas festas. A melhor época do ano reencontrar amigos, rever familiares, exceto... Exceto para uma pessoa.

Sua família há tempos estava esfacelada e nessa época do ano o frio e a neve faziam com que tudo ali dentro ficasse mais frio ainda. Dentro do coração de Beckett.

Ela morava estrategicamente longe de seu pai. Lembrar de que ele ainda estava ali a lembrava também, ironicamente, que ela não estava mais lá. E sempre transformava a alegria de ver seu pai na tristeza de não poder rever sua mãe.

Seu pai sempre tentava festejar junto com seus amigos mais próximos. Sua casa ficava cheia de alguma pequenas famílias que se reuniam naquela aconchegante cabana. À meia noite sempre faziam um brinde à memória de Johanna Beckett e era essa a pior parte para sua filha. Por isso, Jim Beckett não insistia muito que ela estivesse ali. Ele havia encontrado sua forma de amenizar a saudade e ela... Bem, ela havia encontrado a dela.

O Natal para Kate consistia em uma ou duas garrafas de vinho, sentada à varanda do seu quarto com a luz desligada. Em suas mãos, o anel de sua mãe rodopiando entre seus dedos como um símbolo de que talvez ela ainda estivesse por perto. Falava um pouco sozinha, como se sua mãe estivesse sentada à sua frente, compartilhava alegrias, os casos bem sucedidos, e até mesmo os casos maus solucionados, que graças a Deus, eram poucos.

Inevitavelmente chorava. Quando a brisa se tornava mais forte, ela se encolhia em seu cobertor e olhava em direção ao céu escuro que parecia refletir a si mesma. Vez por outra este mesmo céu era iluminado por isolados fogos de artifício que treinavam a comemoração do nascimento de Cristo.

Kate não era muito religiosa, embora isso contrariasse a criação de seus pais. Apesar disso, aproveitava a solidão da meia noite e fazia uma pequena oração, que saía meio que desajeitada pela falta de costume, mas ainda assim, sincera. Essa noite não seria diferente, exceto por... _ele._

Castle havia ligado mais cedo para convidá-la, pela milésima vez, para passar o Natal com sua família. E da mesma maneira, pela milésima vez, ela havia dito não. Era uma festa de família e, justamente por isso, Kate não queria se intrometer na festa deles. Isso não seria certo, especialmente depois de ele, acidentalmente, falar para ela sobre o desconforto que Alexis sentia por seu pai ainda estar trabalhando com a polícia. O que não era segredo era que Rick, até hoje, se amaldiçoava por ter deixado isso escapar.

Beckett já havia começado a segunda garrafa quando sua campainha tocou. Um ponto de irritação surgiu em sua testa, mas logo foi absorvido pelo sorriso que se espalhou em seu rosto. Não, ele não desistiria tão fácil assim. Do contrário, não seria Castle.

Ela deixou sua taça ainda pela metade na varanda e seguiu para a porta assumindo um semblante de uma raiva assustadora. Abriu a porta rápido e se preparava para falar algo rude, ainda que de brincadeira, quando foi impactada pela imagem da enorme caixa que parecia flutuar sozinha, exceto pelas duas mãos que a seguravam lateralmente. Castle estava, logicamente, escondido atrás daquele imenso pacote vermelho metálico, que quase cegara a detetive ao refletir a luz do corredor diretamente em seus olhos.

- Auch! – ela resmungou, cobrindo os olhos com uma das mãos. – Castle! Você quer me deixar cega?

- Olá detetive. – disse ele, aparecendo por detrás do presente. - Como você sabia que era eu?

- Imaginei que essa caixa não teria vindo até aqui com suas próprias pernas. - zombou.

- Você é uma mulher muito inteligente... Isso que eu gosto em você. – disse ele fazendo gracejos. – Posso entrar? Isso está começando a ficar pesado. – prosseguiu, com a voz "pesada".

Ela sorriu. Adorava quando ele fazia gracinhas para ela, mesmo que definitivamente ele não precisasse saber disso. O escritor andou pela casa procurando um lugar onde pudesse depositar aquela coisa.

- O que você está fazendo, Castle? – ela perguntou, enquanto o via dirigir-se para o seu quarto.

Ela o seguiu, acima de tudo, curiosa. Rick depositou o grande pacote sobre a cama de Kate virando-se para ela que só nesse momento percebeu que ele estava vestindo um smoking muito bonito e refinado.

- Uau... – ela deixou escapar dos seus lábios, mas logo resolveu emendar a conversa. – Porque você está vestido assim Castle? – disse, meio que ruborizando.

- Primeira regra da noite: nada de perguntas.

- Regras? Mas...

- HAnhan... Isso foi uma pergunta.

- Castle?

- Outra pergunta... Detetive, onde está sua inteligência agora? – ele ia rir, mas ela o comeu com os olhos, não da forma que ele queria diga-se de passagem, então resolveu arrumar as coisas. – Estou brincando, mas ainda assim, nada de perguntas.

Ela coçou um pouco a cabeça e limitou-se a franzir o cenho e cruzar os braços.

- Regra número dois: trouxe um presente para você. – disse ele com um largo sorriso, apontando para o grande pacote sobre a cama dela.

- Pra mim? Mas como assim? Castle, o que eu disse a você sobre presentes? – ela desatou a falar, mas logo percebeu a expressão dele. – Ok... Nada de perguntas. – disse com um suspiro e um revirar de olhos típicos de Kate Beckett.

Ela havia entrado na brincadeira. Castle você é um gênio!

- Arrume-se. – disse ele. - A festa começa em 15 minutos.

- 30! – exigiu ela.

- Certo... te espero na sala. Posso ligar o som? Natal exige música!

- Vai adiantar eu dizer não?

- Não.

Ele saiu do quarto. Ela foi abrir a caixa.

* * *

Kate se surpreendeu consigo mesma. Talvez estivesse desacostumada a beber e o vinho estivesse fazendo efeito sobre a sua mente. Castle havia entrado lá, ditado as regras e exigido coisas e ela simplesmente não havia feito _nada_contra.

Realmente essa não era a pessoa que ela costumava ser. Talvez fosse a emoção da noite, a vulnerabilidade da data, a química da bebida, ou apenas aquele olhar de perfeito cachorro sem dono que Castle sabia fazer quando queria convencê-la de fazer alguma coisa.

Ela se pegou sorrindo, mordendo uma das unhas de seu polegar. Antes de abrir a caixa olhou para a garrafa de vinho esquecida na varanda e se lembrou das palavras de seu pai quando ela inventou uma desculpa qualquer para não passar a noite com ele e por não ter tido tempo de comprar um presente.

_"Kate, milha filha. Só quero te pedir uma coisa. Seja feliz. Divirta-se. Dê a si mesma uma chance. É Natal, deixe as coisas acontecerem! Esse é o melhor presente que você pode me dar."_

Ela caminhou até a varanda e guardou o vinho, mas não sem antes olhar de volta para o céu que ao invés da completa escuridão, agora trazia uma simples estrela de um brilho espetacular pendurada exatamente sobre a cabeça de Kate. Ela riu. Com certeza era um sinal. Talvez de sua mãe. Mas ainda assim, um sinal.

Finalmente voltou até a cama e, tomando coragem, abriu o presente. Kate ficou pensativa no que poderia caber numa caixa tão grande, mas era um presente de Castle. Extravagância era com ele mesmo.

Ela ficou perplexa alguns segundos olhando para aquela caixa recém aberta que revelava muito mais do que ela podia imaginar. Uma vez ele havia lhe dado um lindo vestido, que ela ainda guardava com muito carinho, e vez por outra trazia uma ou outra coisa que ele chamava de "simples" mas que o excesso de brilhos e cores contradiziam de longe o simplório. Mas agora, não era apenas um vestido... Não era apenas uma caixa de jóias... Não era apenas algum tipo de acessório. Era sim, uma excelente combinação de todos eles em um traje de gala impecável!

_"Eu sabia..."_

Ela murmurou para si mesma. Sabia que se ficasse aceitando os presentinhos que Castle vivia lhe dando um dia ele acabaria se excedendo. Como hoje. Kate já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta de seu quarto para reclamar sobre algo, quando ouviu Rick cantando animadamente a partir de sua sala. Não, ela não poderia estragar a felicidade dele.

As coisas haviam mudado entre eles. Quer dizer, algumas coisas. A amizade, após tantas provações juntos, havia se fortalecido imensuravelmente. Sentiam-se parte um do outro, às vezes até como irmãos não fosse aquela tensão sexual ainda não resolvida que só faltava rasgar as suas peles. Isso ainda permanecia imutável.

Ela respirou fundo e seguiu para o banheiro para se arrumar. O que raios sigificava aquilo? Ele vestido, e muito bem vestido, aquela roupa e acessórios em cima de sua cama... Será que sairiam para algum lugar? E para onde? E porque ele não avisou antes? E... e...

_"Nada de perguntas..."_

Ela ouviu ecoar em sua própria mente e então se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro.

* * *

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Link: Need_for_Fic/single/?p=1191089&t=4673303

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ele não avisou antes porque, se avisasse, ela não aceitaria. E se aceitasse, diria que não tinha roupa adequada. E se tivesse a roupa, o vestido que ele lhe deu quase cinco anos atrás, não teria as jóias. Resolvido problema das jóias, ainda ficaria faltando os sapatos, a bolsa, a maquiagem... Castle como um bom conhecedor da mente feminina, juntou todos os apetrechos numa coisa só. Não haveria desculpa nenhuma naquela noite.

Meia hora depois, Kate estava quase pronta para sair do seu quarto. Linda, estonteantemente bela, com um vestido vermelho que se amoldava perfeitamente às curvas do seu corpo. Admirou sua própria imagem mais um pouco na frente do espelho. Ela estava realmente bonita. Na verdade sentia-se maravilhosa. Incrível como Castle conhecia seu corpo sem realmente nunca ter tocado. Ela sorriu. Ele iria gostar de vê-la assim.

Nao era um pensamento que geralmente ocorreria na cabeça de Kate Beckett, mas talvez ela já estivesse ficando cansada de ficar fazendo joguinhos. Já fazia tanto tempo que não sabiam como nada ainda não havia acontecido. Bem teve aquele beijo, mas aquele nao conta... Mas hoje... Quem sabe...

_"Katherine Beckett! Pare já com isso! Não seja uma adolescente boba..." - sua mente gritava em sua cabeça._

_"Porque não? " - contrariava seu coração, cheio de expectativas._

Ela deve ter ficado perdida um bom tempo nesse debate interior, pois só se deu conta de que ainda estava dentro do quarto quando ouviu a voz de Castle chamando-a do outro lado da porta.

- Só um minuto! - gritou, enquanto dava os últimos retoques na maquiagem.

Conferiu a perfeição do penteado, já que tinha arrumado os cabelos levemente presos para cima, para variar um pouco. Saiu meio que correndo em direção à porta, mas antes – _"A bolsa!"_- lembrou.

Ao abrir a porta e sair em alta velocidade esbarrou com violência contra o escritor, que ainda permanecia parado ali. O contato corpo a corpo eriçou ambas as peles e a troca de olhares foi intensa. Ela se esforçou pra não se concentrar naquela boca tão próxima à dela, enquanto ele se perdeu naqueles olhos verdes acentuados pela sombra levemente esfumaçada, e na essencia de cerejas que ela exalava. As pupilas ja estavam dilatadas pelo desejo quando foram surpreendidos pela campainha.

- Er... - disse Beckett, meio confusa pelo momento. - Quem será essa hora? Não estou estou esperando ninguém...

- Não se preocupe... Eu estou. - respondeu Rick, com um sorriso que iluminava o próprio olhar, deixando Beckett confusa. - Então Detetive, pronta pra um Natal inesquecível?

Ele estendeu uma das mãos e ela entregou a dela com um sorriso. Caminharam pelo corredor em direção à sala que estava completamente às escuras.

- Castle, o que você fez com a luz da minha sala? - perguntou ela, enquanto tateava com ele na imensa escuridão.

- Oh, você já vai saber, Detetive. - disse Castle animado, enquanto procurava o interruptor.

No momento em que as luzes se acenderam, Beckett não conseguiu evitar que sua boca abrisse automaticamente. Sua sala estava completamente decorada com todos os enfeites de Natal possíveis e imagináveis inclusive uma imensa árvore cheia de cores e luzes.

Castle era atrevido, ela sabia, mas isso superava as suas expectativas. Como ele havia conseguido organizar todas aquelas coisas em apenas meia hora? Pensou em perguntar, mas sabia que Castle sempre conhecia alguém em algum lugar. Talvez, quem sabe, deveria conhecer alguns duendes, ou até mesmo o próprio Papai Noel... Ela riu. Ele, na verdade havia ficado apreensivo pela surpresa, mas a forma como os olhos dela se iluminaram o fez entender que estava no caminho certo. Agora ele poderia dar continuidade a segunda parte da surpresa.

- Castle o que você fez aqui?... Comprou a loja toda de enfeites? - Kate dizia ainda maravilhada, se deliciando com o trenzinho que passeava por debaixo da árvore.

- Você tinha um parecido quando era criança lembra?

A voz familiar atingiu em cheio a memória de Kate que levantou subitamente para se lançar nos braços de Jim.

- Pai! – disse, sem esconder a emoção.

- Também sinto saudades, minha filha. – falou o senhor com lágrimas no olhar. – Me deixe ver você. Está linda!

- Obrigada, papai! – disse ela com um sorriso molhado.

- Desculpe Senhor, pode nos emprestar sua belíssima filha um pouco?

Kate desviou o olhar e se surpreendeu com os trajes de "mamãe Noel" da senhora Rodgers.

- Martha! – exclamou boquiaberta. – Você está tão... sexy!

Ambas se abraçaram e em seguida foi a vez de Alexis, que estava vestida de duende. Só então Beckett se deu conta.

- Meu Deus! Vocês estão todos fantasiados! – disse ela entre risos. - Por quê?

- Eu também queria estar. – comentou Castle, fazendo beicinho. – Mas aí, iria estragar a surpresa.

- É claro que você queria... – falava Kate, mas foi interrompida por uma sonora gargalhada que automaticamente escapou ao ver seu pai usando uma barba branca e comprida, com um gorro de Natal.

- HOHOHO! Jingle Bells! – brincava o senhor Beckett, extremamente à vontade.

Kate não conseguia controlar sua animação. De longe, esse já era o melhor Natal desde que sua mãe havia partido. Castle logicamente percebeu, mas permaneceu de longe vendo a cena até que viu Beckett lançar um olhar pra ele e sussurrar um _"Thank you"_para ele com um rosto super emocionado. Agora, ele estava completamente satisfeito.

- Bem gente, o que vocês acham de comermos? – falou o escritor, tomando a frente da festa.

Sentaram-se todos ao redor da enorme quantidade de comida que havia sobre a pequena mesa de jantar da policial. Ela ainda tentava descobrir como ele havia feito tudo aquilo sem que ela desconfiasse de absolutamente nada. Para uma detetive isso era frustrante, mas ao mesmo tempo... delicioso.

- Antes de ceiarmos... – disse Castle, tilintando um garfo em uma taça. – Vamos ao brinde!

_"Claro, o brinde."_– Beckett pensou, revirando os olhos em sua mente.

- Vou começar e então depois cada um fala em sua vez, correto?

Todos concordaram e Castle limpou a garganta de uma forma engraçada.

- Estamos aqui reunidos, nessa maravilhosa noite - começou ele, estufando o peito e enfeitando a voz. - Para juntos celebrarmos essa emocionante e espiritual festa que é o Natal... Natal é tempo de...

Ele foi interrompido por um côro de gargalhadas, que o levou a rir também.

- Okey, okey. Eu sou um escritor, meu negócio são papéis e não taças... ou garfos... – disse gesticulando os objetos em suas mãos.

A verdade é que ele estava tentando esconder seu próprio nervosismo. Não que ele não estivesse acostumado a falar em público, ou inventar um belo discurso de última hora. Mas ali diante dele estava Beckett e ao seu lado o pai dela, além de sua mãe e filha. Não queria fazer feio.

- Indo direto ao ponto. – disse ele pedindo uma nova oportunidade. – Estamos aqui todos para celebrarmos o Natal de uma pessoa muito importante em nossas vidas. Katherine Beckett.

O coração dela descompassou. Ele não era acostumado a chamá-la assim, mas quando o fazia realmente mexia com ela.

- Então, querida Kate... Hoje eu gostaria de dizer o quanto admiro você e que, mesmo depois de todos esses anos ao seu lado, você consegue me surpreender a cada dia, seja com seu caráter, sua personalidade forte ou simplesmente com sua beleza. É uma honra trabalhar com você todos os dias...

Não era difícil de imaginar que ele se perderia no meio do discurso e ficaria apenas olhando para ela. Também não era estranho que nenhum dos dois percebesse que haviam esquecido as pessoas a sua volta reduzindo sua atenção apenas um ao outro. Afinal, eram Castle e Beckett.

- Humn, humn... – Martha pigarreou. – Acho que devíamos ter deixado Richard discursar por último. Tinha certeza que ele roubaria toda a atenção. – concluiu convocando aplausos para o discurso de seu filho.

Todos riram entre os aplausos e Beckis deu um gole de leve em sua taça pra justificar o rubor que ameaçava tomar conta de seu rosto.

- Então, minha vez. - disse Martha, levantado sua taça cheia de champagne. - Eu gostaria de comentar um pouco sobre essa pessoa maravilhosa que rouba meu filho todos os dias de casa...

Beckett sufocou um pouco de sua própria bebida, mas logo voltou a respirar com seu pai dando leves batidinhas em suas costas.

- Sinto muito, mas é verdade. – disse a senhora com o semblante sereno. – Eu pude acompanhar meu filho nos momentos depressivos de quando ele escrevia Derrick Storm. Parecia um filhote abandonado debaixo das cobertas em busca de inspiração, e então Detetive Beckett, você apareceu.

Houve uma pausa, não proposital, e isso proporcionou tempo a Castle e Beckett se lembrarem da época em que se conheceram.

- Então, Detetive Beckett... – Martha retomou o discurso para concluir. – Obrigada por ter trazido Richard Castle de volta àos livros.

Ela sorriu agradecida, enquanto mais aplausos ecoavam pelo lugar, e se preparou para ouvir a próxima pessoa que iria propor algo para o brinde. Alexis.

- Bom, antes de eu falar algo queria pedir desculpas para a Detetive Beckett e...

Kate a interrompeu.

- Desculpe, mas se eu ouvir algum de vocês me chamando de Detetive Beckett de novo eu juro que vou enlouquecer. – ela protestou. – Por favor, vocês estão em minha casa, jantando comigo e aqui eu sou apenas Kate. E você, Alexis, não precisa se desculpar comigo por nada e... – argumentava ela, superconstrangida.

A ruiva sorriu despreocupando-a e Beckis achou melhor deixá-la prosseguir.

- Então como eu estava dizendo... Kate... – Alexis prosseguiu. – Queria pedir desculpas pelo modo como a tratei há algumas semanas. Sei que fui grosseira e fria das últimas vezes que nos encontramos, mas quero dizer que não é nada pessoal. De verdade. Eu realmente gosto muito de você e vejo o quanto você é importante para o meu pai, então você é importante para nós também.

A garota realmente conseguiu emocionar a detetive que não conseguiu segurar uma lágrima que rolou do canto de seu olho. Kate se importava com o que a filha de Castle pensava a seu respeito, pelo motivo lógico e ouvir aquelas palavras era realmente um alívio. Rick, sempre atento, estendeu um lencinho para que ela não borrasse sua maquiagem. Ela recebeu e sorriu, tentando parecer menos afetada.

- E eu também queria agradecer por não matar meu pai, pois sei o quanto ele consegue ser irritante antes mesmo de se dar conta...

- Hey... Eu sou seu pai! – Castle disse, fingindo exigir respeito.

- Eu sei pai. Também amo você. - disse Alexis. – Então, Detetiv... Desculpe, Kate, obrigada.

Jim Beckett ouvia tudo com muita atenção. A maneira como aquelas pessoas falavam de sua filha e a forma como ela era afetada por cada comentário. Fazia tempo que ele não a via tão feliz.

- Kate... – seu pai chamou sua atenção.

Beckett virou-se para ele, com uma expressão leve e ao mesmo tempo alegre e emotiva. Sua filha parecia estar completa, ainda que faltasse um pedaço na vida de ambos. Johanna.

- Eu olho para você e vejo sua mãe. – ele começou, tentando engolir um nó que se formava em sua garganta. – A mesma força, a mesma inteligência. A nobreza que era tão típica dela, a beleza e também a teimosia.

Kate ouvia tudo com atenção assim como os outros.

- Olhe só ao seu redor. Você tem pessoas maravilhosas aqui que seriam capazes de fazer qualquer coisa por você, e não falo apenas de mim. – disse ele olhando de leve para Castle, ao que Kate percebeu e se sentiu como uma adolescente.

- Você tem tudo que precisa para ser feliz! Sua mãe gostaria disso... e eu também. – falou ele levantando a taça. – Amo você, querida.

Beckett sentiu que não ia conseguir evitar o choro, e então se escondeu nos braços de seu pai que estava imediatamente ao seu lado. Ela lhe deu um abraço apertado, ao que ele lhe devolveu com a mesma força. Alguns minutos e Kate conseguiu controlar a emoção. Ainda assim revelou um rosto avermelhado, apesar da maquiagem _"water proof"_estar ainda intacta. Seu pai, acariciou sua bochecha, limpando uma lágrima que escorria por ali. A detetive epositou um beijo no rosto do velho senhor e depois sorriu para ele, como se fosse uma promessa de que poderia, pelo menos, tentar.

* * *

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

Link: Need_for_Fic/single/?p=1208058&t=4673303

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A ceia de Natal continuou animadamente, com todos tendo seu momento para compartilhar algo importante ou mesmo irrelevante de seu dia a dia. Claro que Richard Castle, como exímio historiador, era dono dos fatos ou não fatos mais interessantes, para não dizer exagerados.

Vez por outra, durante a troca de pratos ou mesmo de uma risada mais à vontade, eles também trocavam toques e como sempre, olhares. Era maravilhoso ver um e o outro tão à vontade assim. Especialmente ela.

Rick não esperava muitas recompensas de sua jornada nessa vida, afinal, já tinha praticamente tudo. Um bom nome, uma boa família, uma excelente carreira. Uma mãe louca, que na maioria das vezes era sua amiga confidente, uma filha adorável que muitas vezes era sua melhor conselheira, e uma amiga, colega de trabalho, sua parceira que poderia ser resumida naquela palavra que vez por outra ele adorava usar. Extraordinária.

Sim, Castle adorava sua vida, não tendo o que reclamar. Seu trabalho cruzava a barreira entre a monotonia e o excitante em questão de segundos e em um momento em que tudo não era outra coisa, senão um mar de dúvidas sombrias, uma reviravolta acontecia e então estavam diante de mais um desfecho de uma bela história, ainda que algumas vezes o final não fosse tão belo assim.

No entanto, das poucas coisas que ele poderia incluir na sua lista de pedidos de final ou de começo de ano, havia uma que ele queria desesperadamente ter, ainda que não fosse sua diretamente. Ele queria vê-la feliz. Partia o coração de Castle ver aquela maravilhosa mulher sempre carregando uma espécie de sombra em seu semblante. Queria poder vê-la sorrir com os cabelos ao vento, os pés dançando na areia, com o vestido salpicado pela água do mar, celebrando a liberdade que ela merecia viver.

Rick estava curtindo um bom vinho, enquanto os demais abriam os presentes animados. Pequeninas lembranças que ele mesmo havia providenciado e diante de todos os agradecimentos que poderia estar recebendo, apenas um fez seu coração saltar uma batida. _Aquele_sorriso.

Seu serviço parecia ou poderia estar completo, mas ele queria que essa noite durasse para sempre. Ele queria que aquele sorriso durasse para sempre. Então levantou-se dando continuidade à terceira parte do plano.

Já havia passado a meia noite e após todos desejarem uns aos outros o tradicional "Feliz Natal" e demais felicitações entre abraços calorosos, cada um seguiu com seus planos para o restante da noite. Alexis faria uma maratona de filmes com algumas amigas, Martha se reuniria com alguns amigos artistas e o pai de Beckett voltaria para sua cabana para festejar com seus companheiros. Despedidas feitas, restava só eles dois naquele apartamento tão especial.

- Obrigada, Rick. - Kate o abraçou, recebendo de volta o carinho dele.

- De nada, detetive, mas a sua noite ainda não acabou.

Beckett o olhou com curiosidade, recebendo de volta aquele sorriso típico de quem estava aprontando algo. Mas após todos esses anos ele já havia conquistado sua confiança e ela insistia em se convencer de que era apenas isso.

- Okey, "mystery writer". Já que não pude comprar nada pra você... Essa noite eu serei seu presente de Natal. - falou ela, gesticulando como se estivesse reverenciando-o.

- Wow, Detetive Beckett, você sabe o que nós fazemos com nossos presentes de Natal? - perguntou ele, dando um passo sedutor em direção à ela. - Desembrulhamos...

Beckett deu um soco no ombro dele, de maneira leve mas ainda assim a reação dele foi dramática. Céus, Richard Castle possuía mesmo um lado "Martha Rodgers" na veia.

- Auch! - reclamou ele, massageando o ombro com cara de vítima.

Ambos riram.

- Vamos lá, Castle. O que você ainda tem em mente? - perguntou ela em tom divertido.

Chegando à entrada de seu prédio, Kate se deparou com uma enorme limusine à espera dela. Castle não era um homem que vivia esbanjando o seu dinheiro por aí. Quer dizer, não muito. E quando se tratava de algo relacionado à sua adorável parceira Richard Castle abria todas as exceções. Beckett, ainda se maravilhava com o interior do veículo, quando ouviu aquele ruído típico de garrafa de champagne sendo aberta.

- À nossa parceria... - disse ele oferecendo uma taça à ela.

- Ào nosso relacionamento. - respondeu ela, sem pensar, ou quase.

Então os dois engoliram suas bebidas, tentando entender o significado escondido por trás do que ela havia acabado de dizer. Se é que ainda estava mesmo escondido.

Na limusine tocava uma música agradável e relaxante e a conversa seguia o mesmo padrão. Os toques físicos e olhares mais demorados, no entanto, eram evitados. Cerca de meia hora de passeio pela cidade completamente enfeitada pelas luzes natalinas finalmente chegaram ao seu destino.

Era um dos restaurantes mais chiques da cidade, e apesar de ser Natal, onde a maioria das pessoas preferia reuniões mais reservadas e familiares, o lugar estava realmente cheio. Adentraram o ambiente e antes de procurarem a mesa já devidamente reservada, Castle dirigiu-se para uma pequena recepção onde pessoas se amontoavam pegando alguns panfletos. Minutos depois ele voltou com dois adesivos iguais para ele e para ela.

- Aqui... – disse ele apressado. – Coloque nas minhas costas. Já vai começar.

- O que? – perguntou ela confusa, mas fazendo o que ele disse. – O que já vai começar, Castle?

- Nosso concurso de dança! – falou ele grudando o papel nas costas dela, empurrando-a para dentro.

Beckett arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que aquele maluco havia aprontado com ela. Inscreveu ambos em um concurso de dança e antes mesmo que ela pudesse matá-lo, coisa que com certeza ela estava planejando fazer, Kate se viu no meio do grande salão, onde dezenas de outros casais recebiam os cumprimentos da multidão.

- Eu vou matar você!- ela resmungou, exibindo os dentes para os jurados.

Ele riu.

- Relaxe, Beckett. Inscrevi a gente na categoria de amadores. Imaginei que você não soubesse dançar. – ele provocou.

- Amadora? – ela rosnou. – Vou mostrar a você quem é "amador" aqui.

Castle realmente a conhecia o suficiente.

Não que ele estivesse surpreso, mas vê-la praticamente conduzindo os movimentos estava o deixando incomodado.

- Você sabia, Detetive Beckett, que é o homem que conduz?

- Oh, sério? – ela se fez um pouco de desentendida. – Então me conduza.

Castle seguiu acompanhando a música proposta, a primeira de uma sequência de três. Primeiro foi uma valsa, depois um bolero e por último, a mais deliciosa dança de casal: tango.

- Okey, - disse Beckett meio impaciente. – Nessa última, você me acompanha.

Rick ainda tentou argumentar, mas o modo como ela puxou o vestido levemente para cima, o suficiente para mostrar seu belíssimo conjunto de pernas o fez sufocar momentaneamente. Sim era uma dança quente, onde inevitavelmente havia um excesso de toques físicos e uma teatralidade onde o fundamental era provocar. E nisso, ela era... Deus, ela era boa.

Ela dançava, na verdade, o maltratava roçando seu corpo no dele, trazendo sua boca perigosamente perto. Rick estava ficando tonto, mas qual seria a graça se ele não revidasse toda aquela tortura? Ele a puxou contra seu corpo, fazendo-a soltar um gemido de surpresa. Seus dedos passearam pelo rosto dela, descendo pelo pescoço e colo enquanto ela inclinava-se para trás deliciando-se com o toque. Era um passo exigido pela dança, mas ambos sabiam que aquilo era algo mais. Tudo entre eles era.

Rick a puxou de volta, e então o olhar deles se encontrou. Exasperado, tenso e denso, revelando o desejo que eles não conseguiam mais esconder. Por um minuto eram só eles ali. E o tempo passou, e na pista de dança aquele casal permanecia fincado um no outro, cada um tentando evitar o deslize que sabiam que ia acabar fazendo-os mergulhar na boca um do outro.

Os aplausos da platéia os trouxeram de volta à realidade. Não havia ganhadores no concurso, visto que era uma noite apenas para os amantes da dança. Assim, Castle e Beckett saíram daquela pista de mãos dadas, completamente desconcertados e para refrescar o ambiente, pediram uma bebida. Apreciavam a dança dos outros casais, agora mais profissionais, mas realmente não estavam ligando muito. Conversavam sobre várias coisas, mas quase sempre ficavam sem nada para comentar. Ainda assim, estavam adorando a companhia.

- Então, Detetive Beckett. – disse ele quebrando o silêncio. – Onde aprendeu a dançar daquele jeito?

- Minha mãe. – falou ela, relembrando. – Ela adorava dançar com o meu pai.

Ele riu.

- E você?

- _Dancing with stars!_

- Eu sabia! – disse ela, rindo alto.

A noite continuou e agora, apenas as músicas tocavam naquele lugar luxuoso. Já estavam chegando às 3 da manhã, quando a detetive começou a apresentar sinais de cansaço. Ele não queria ir embora e ela também não, então resolveram aproveitar uma última oportunidade.

- Uma última dança detetive? - ele convidou com um sorriso.

- Claro. - ela aceitou, segurando a mão que ele gentilmente oferecia.

(aqui a música pra quem quiser ouvir: watch?v=A0EBj68dlak&feature=artist )

Caminharam até o meio da pista de dança, aproveitando a troca de músicas, e banda que se preparava para continuar a tocar. O piano suave do começo da música pareceu familiar aos dois, mas não reconheceram de imediato. Até que a primeira estrofe começou.

_Oh my love, my darling_  
_I've hungered for your touch_  
_A long lonely time_

Eles se entreolharam radiantes. Essa música havia marcado uma geração e por muito tempo foi como um hino sobre o amor eterno.

- Castle! Eu adoro essa música. – disse Kate, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Eu também gosto muito dela. É muito bonita.

- E romântica... – Beckett acrescentou antes de repousar a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Sim...

_Time goes by so slowly_  
_and time can do so much_  
_Are you still mine?_  
_I need your love, I_  
_I need your love_  
_God speed your love to me_

- Kate... você acredita no amor? - falou ele sem pensar se era ou não uma boa idéia.

- Como assim? - ela apenas o encarou.

- No amor... esse amor eterno, sem barreiras, sem limites. O amor dessa música. - disse ele, sem saber de onde as palavras vinham.

- Sim, acredito. Apesar de nunca ter vivido algo parecido, eu acredito sim. - respondeu ela, e ele se deu por satisfeito.

Houve uma pausa.

- E você? - Kate retomou a conversa.

- Eu o que?

- Você acredita nisso?

- Bom, eu já tive dois casamentos fracassados... - Castle lamentou. - Bem, não totalmente, um deles me deu Alexis, mas em relação ao amor, acho que nunca tive realmente isso de verdade...

- Entendo... – ela suspirou voltando à posição anterior.

- Até agora... – ele quis falar, mas apenas pensou. - Quem sabe um dia... - finalmente disse.

- É, um dia... - Beckett concordou, apertando seu corpo contra o dele, sem perceber.

Inconscientemente ele começou a cantarolar aquela canção no ouvido dela e Kate ia sendo embalada por aquela voz, nos braços de Castle. E isso estava fazendo seu estômago revirar numa doce sensação.

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea_  
_To the sea_  
_To the open arms of the sea_  
_yeah yeah_  
_Lonely rivers sigh "Wait for me"_  
_Wait for me_  
_I'll be coming home_  
_Wait for me_

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Beckett. Como ela precisava de um amor assim. Sim, ela sentia falta. No fundo achava que realmente nunca seria feliz. Mas ali agora, nos braços de Castle, sentindo o coração dele pulsar mais forte enquanto cantava aqueles versos, ela podia quase acreditar. E ela queria tanto que fosse verdade.

Kate, no entanto, não queria parecer uma "manteiga derretida" chorando em pleno salão de danças. Levantou o olhar para pedir para irem embora, mas foi calada pelo olhar de Castle, exatamente no momento em que ele recitava os últimos versos daquela poesia.

_I need your love, I,_  
_I need your love_  
_God speed your love to me_

Beckett se sentiu despida por aquele olhar. Deus, ela queria acreditar, queria que fosse ele. Na verdade era ele, mas no entanto, ao sentir que seus rostos se aproximavam perigosamente, estava de novo à beira do pânico. Se sentiu encurralada, querendo e ao mesmo tempo decidindo se realmente queria beijá-lo. O debate interno dela foi interrompido pelo toque da mão de Castle trazendo-a de volta para ele até o encontro de sua boca.

Foi um beijo lento, excessivamente calmo, onde os lábios se intercalaram, sentindo a maciez tímida um do outro. O coração de Castle pulava dentro de seu peito. Poderia ser morto em seguida, mas aquela era uma oportunidade única. Ela podia odiá-lo para todo o sempre, mas sim, ele a estava beijando, como se fosse a única forma de fazê-la entender que era real. Ele era real.

Beckett não sabia direito o que fazer. Por um momento sentiu como se aquele fosse seu primeiro beijo em toda a sua vida. Em poucos segundos optou por finalmente corresponder, seguindo o ritmo ditado pelos lábios do escritor. Uma fase de reconhecimento, um primeiro beijo. Ela subiu as mãos até o pescoço dele envolvendo-se naquele momento de carinho e cumplicidade. Ele afagou os cabelos dela, enquanto a outra mãos enrolava-se naquela cintura fina. Ainda sentindo o corpo estremecer Beckett quebrou o beijo inclinando-se levemente para trás.

- É melhor nós irmos, Castle.

* * *

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

Link: Need_for_Fic/single/?p=1212331&t=4673303

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Castle olhou temeroso para a detetive, mas ao contemplá-la com _aquele_sorriso, seu coração se aquietou. Ambos caminharam de mãos dadas até a limusine, onde sentando ao lado dele, Beckett se aconchegou em seus braços. Os dois estavam suspensos ainda pela maravilhosa noite que estavam tendo e acima de tudo, pelo beijo que haviam acabado de compartilhar.

Ninguém ousava falar absolutamente nada com medo de que algo pudesse quebrar a magia daquele momento no qual estavam envolvidos. Era um momento agradável e a música que começou a tocar naquele veículo só deixava o clima ainda mais romântico entre eles. Embalados ao som daquela canção seguiam em direção ao apartamento de Beckett, meditando na letra da música. Era uma carta de amor cantada, como se tivesse sido escrita por eles e para eles. Kate deu um suspiro e fechou os olhos com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- O que foi? – Castle falou em tom baixo.

- A música...

- O que tem a música?

- Faz sentido.

A pulsação de Rick acelerou. Sim, ele lembrava se daquele dia, onde à porta de seu apartamento ele havia feito _aquela_ pergunta e ela havia dado _aquela _resposta.

- Está apaixonada, Senhorita Katherinne Beckett? – ele perguntou, virando-se para ela.

- Sim, eu estou... – ela respondeu, puxando-o pela gola da camisa e selando seus lábios.

Entre risos aprofundaram o beijo. Deliciavam-se. Provaram o sabor um do outro, degustado pelas línguas que se acariciavam delicadamente. Sentiam a necessidade crescente de obter mais e cada novo toque ainda parecia ser insuficiente. Beckett empurrou Castle, quebrando o beijo, visto que o escritor inclinava-se cada vez mais para cima dela.

- Oh, Kate... Me desculpe... Eu não... – falou ele, com medo de que ela pensasse que estivesse querendo apressar alguma coisa.

- Desculpar você? – disse ela, enquanto sentava no colo dele. - Porquê? – ela riu.

Castle ficou momentaneamente sem ação, mas ao sentir os lábios de Beckett novamente sobre os seus, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer. Explorar cada parte daquela boca, com a mesma intensidade com a qual era explorado. O beijo dela era quente, envolvente, invariavelmente sexy e inevitavelmente afrodisíaco. A detetive variava sua pressão entre a boca e a nuca do escritor enquanto ele a mantinha perto o suficiente, passeando as mãos pelas costas daquela maravilhosa mulher. Uma pausa de poucos segundos para obter fôlego, mas logo ele estava provocando-a com seus lábios e ela prontamente cedeu.

Aquilo estava se tornando cada vez mais quente, deixando-os entorpecidos pela intensidade com que ambos se buscavam. Ele arranhava o pescoço dela com os dentes, beijando em seguida a mesma região. Beckett inclinava-se para dar-lhe melhor acesso ao seu corpo e vendo-a ceder cada vez mais, ele mordiscou a ponta de seu seio, por cima do vestido. Ela ofegou, sentindo uma onda de excitação percorrer o seu corpo.

Rick a puxou de volta para os seus lábios, e ela o provocava com sua língua, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos dele, deslizavam pelas coxas bem torneadas, uma de cada lado de seu corpo. Aproveitando-se daquela posição favorável, sentiam a umidade e o calor entre as pernas de ambos desenvolver-se, à medida em que roçavam-se, vez por outra gemendo entre os lábios um do outro, naquela dança embriagante entre as duas bocas, até que mais uma vez ela interrompeu.

Kate recostou sua testa na dele e ambos respiravam com muita dificuldade até que, ainda de olhos fechados, ela desabotoou o primeiro botão de sua camisa. O coração deles bateu de uma forma diferente. E então a limusine parou, fazendo um duplo gemido de frustração ecoar dentro daquele veículo.

- Acho que já chegamos. – Castle falou, em tom de lamento.

- É... – Kate suspirou, sem abrir os olhos.

Poucos segundos de silêncio, e então ela pediu.

- Suba comigo, Castle.

Ela não precisava pedir duas vezes. Algum tempo para se recomporem e então, finalmente, deixaram a limusine. Entraram no elevador e antes mesmo que Rick se aproximasse dela, Kate o informou.

- O elevador tem câmera.

Ele riu.

- A limusine também tinha. - ele comentou.

Beckett virou-se subitamente para ele, revirando os olhos em seguida, ao perceber aquela expressão que o escritor utilizava quando estava brincando. Castle segurou a mão dela, apertando-a com força, e isso fez com que a detetive olhasse ansiosa para o visor que indicava a variação de andares, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Adentraram de volta o apartamento onde todos os enfeites de Natal permaneciam devidamente funcionando. Apenas o tempo de ela fechar a porta e então Castle a tomou novamente, possuindo sua boca e cada parte do corpo esbelto da policial. Andaram sem sentido, esbarrando em paredes e coisas até que finalmente foram vencidos pela estrutura fixa da bancada da cozinha. Ele permaneceu sendo pressionado ali por ela, abraçando-a entre beijos enquanto sentiam a excitação aumentar gradativamente à medida que os toque evoluíam. A ansiedade era visível a cada sinal emitido por aqueles corpos desesperadamente em chamas, e então ele gemeu o nome dela ao senti-la se aproximar do seu ouvido e sussurrar com uma voz sexy.

- Eu quero ser sua, Rick.

O coração dele descompensou enquanto trocavam olhares. Ele surpreso, ela decidida. Kate abriu o segundo botão de sua camisa, dessa vez olhando firmemente para ele que, agora, lhe abria um sorriso sincero. Lentamente ela abriu cada um de seus botões, passeando as mãos pelo tórax dele, enquanto Castle desfazia o penteado dela remexendo em seus cabelos.

- Você é incrível... - disse o homem, maravilhado mais uma vez com a beleza daquela mulher à sua frente.

Não que alguém tivesse planejado que seria aquele o dia. Na verdade, quando se tratava deles, a maioria das coisas não era planejada. Apenas deixavam acontecer, fazendo do improviso o seu plano infalível. Apaixonados um pelo outro, cúmplices de um sentimento único compartilhado por ambas as partes. Castle e Beckett eram assim. O fogo e a fumaça inseparáveis unidos em um grande e poderoso vulcão adormecido.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez com uma fome maior e um desejo crescente. Rick deslizou uma parte do vestido dela, revelando o seu ombro, mordiscando-o ao mesmo tempo em que Kate abraçava-o com mais força arranhando suas costas completamente livre de qualquer tecido. As mãos dele eram habilidosas e firmes, apossando-se do corpo dela que deslizava pelo dele sensualmente.

Aquele estava sendo o momento mais excitante da vida dos dois. Talvez pelo longo tempo em que se conheciam, talvez pela longa espera até ambos tomarem a decisão que pulsava em suas veias desde o primeiro dia. Ele era seu parceiro, e não que ela nunca tivesse se envolvido antes com seus parceiros. Will, Demming, Royce foram seus parceiros em algum momento, mas não se comparavam à ele. A conexão entre ela e Castle não se limitava a um caso, ou ao dia a dia no trabalho, ou a uma noite de sexo sem sentido após alguns drinks. Não. De alguma forma, ele se superava em todas as áreas completando-a, desvendando-a e dando a ela a chance de conhecer a si mesma.

Para Richard Castle, Kate Beckett também era incomum. Não era uma aventura com alguma fã, mesmo que ele soubesse que ela era muito fã. Não era uma troca de interesses financeiros ou de status social. Havia uma cumplicidade, uma complementariedade, um harmonioso ying-yang onde ambos sabiam que cada um tinha a parte que faltava do outro.

O vestido vermelho finalmente fez companhia à camisa esquecida no chão, revelando a meia-taça que cobria parte daquele seio delicado, juntamente com a calcinha de renda que completava o conjunto daquela lingerie preta e extremamente sexy . Aquela mulher era sempre uma icógnita para ele. Ao mesmo tempo em que roubava seu fôlego também o fazia capaz de respirar plenamente e na maioria das vezes ele ficava exatamente como agora. Bobo.

O clima romântico dava lugar à fúria e vice-versa e, nesse turbilhão de emoções, ele a tomou num impulso ao mesmo tempo em que as longas e macias pernas se apoiaram ao redor de seu quadril e então ele a conduziu para o quarto. Castle a deitou em sua cama acomodando-se em cima dela e por algum tempo, não mais que alguns segundos, ele admirou a beleza dela enquanto ela se deliciava com o excitante peso do corpo dele sobre o seu.

Kate estava acostumada a dominar o ritual sobre a cama, buscando alcançar o prazer ditando o seu próprio ritmo. Mas naquela noite ali, com _ele_, não parecia ser necessário. Castle a tocava de um jeito que parecia simplesmente decifrar o que cada pedaço de sua pele queria experimentar. Ela sentia ondas de choque percorrendo o seu corpo cada vez que ele repousava os lábios sobre ela, estimulando-a e impedindo-a ao mesmo tempo em que prendia os braços dela sobre o alto de sua cabeça. Naquele momento, o escritor era a autoridade.

Ele diminuiu a tortura momentaneamente, retirando o pouco de tecido que ainda permanecia em seu corpo, visto que não mais a cobria. Inevitavelmente ele viu aquela cicatriz e apenas suspirou tocando levemente a região com os lábios. ambos sabiam o que aquele gesto significava, e como sempre, entre eles, palavras eram desnecessárias. Castle deu continuidade às caricícias enquanto Beckett permanecia de olhos fechados. E então, depois de toda a loucura à qual ele conseguiu levá-la apenas degustando os seus seios, o coração de Kate acelerou à medida que ele escorregava pelo seu corpo, numa ardente expectativa do que viria a seguir.

Uma nova onda de tremor a fez ofegar contorcendo-se ao sentir a frieza que percorreu sua umidade ao ser liberada da peça íntima, ser completamente dissipada pelo calor da boca de Castle que agora se dedicava a explorar cada espaço daquela região específica. Os braços dela, esquecidos ao longo de seu corpo, logo começaram a trabalhar nos cabelos dele, em uma tentativa confusa de fazer algo com sentido. Entretanto, logo que as mãos dele ergueram o quadril dela para ele, lhe dando o perfeito acesso, Beckett estremeceu apertando seus dedos entre os lençóis levemente desarrumados.

Kate se sentia sendo sugada por uma avalanche, um terremoto ou qualquer força da natureza que pudesse se comparar àquela sensação. Sua mente se concentrava em registrar cada impulso recebido até que seu corpo se rendeu colapsando assustadoramente, deixando o ar sem som escapar de sua garganta ressecada pelo prazer.

Castle permaneceu beijando-a, permitindo que a respiração dela voltasse ao normal. Ele acariciava a pele de sua barriga e brincava com seu umbigo até que sentiu uma delicada mão, um pouco trêmula, afagar os seus cabelos, convidando-o para subir. Ele fez o seu caminho de volta e depositou um beijo longo e molhado na curva de seu pescoço, que se juntou às gotículas de suor que apareciam lentamente sobre a pele dela. Rick a encarou alguns segundos com a face corada e os lábios entreabertos suplicando para serem novamente preenchidos. Ele atendeu àquele pedido e ela sentiu sua sede ser dissipada por aquele contato morno que ainda possuía traços de seu próprio gosto.

As mãos dela, completamente despertas, tornaram-se habilidosas e descendo entre seus corpos conseguiu libertá-lo de sua roupa ainda remanescente. A sensação dos dois corpos misturando-se livremente, despertou pouco a pouco o desejo momentaneamente saciado dela e então logo ela estava procurando o seu ouvido para implorar por mais. Assim que se conectaram ela tremeu, ofegando mais uma vez e ele a segurou firme dando a ela o tempo necessário para se ajustar. Não demorou muito para que ela buscasse os lábios dele, beijando-o com uma fome urgente de ser exterminada.

Eles se movimentavam numa contradição sincronizada e vez por outra um quebrava o beijo, sem contudo quebrar o clima extasiado em que bebiam do fôlego do outro, tentando compensar o pouco ar que parecia haver ali. Se empenhavam na missão de entregar e receber prazer compartilhando freneticamente o máximo de si mesmos. Novamente ela estava ali à beira do precipício onde ele brincava de lançá-la, ameaçando-a mas ao mesmo tempo ainda a mantendo firme no chão.

Ela delirava, num misto de realizações e inevitavelmente temeu acordar a vizinhança inteira ao sentir o ápice do prazer crescendo dentro dela. Castle cobriu os lábios dela com os seus, sentindo-a gemer cada vez mais alto contra sua boca, enquanto o limite de ambos os fazia despencar daquele precipício, onde a única coisa seguramente palpável era o prazer daquele momento a dois.

Ainda com o corpo atordoado, ela queria mais e vendo que ele permanecia pronto, empurrou-o de costas para o colchão ficando por cima dele, que sorria de olhos fechados. Ela brincou, roçando seus lábios pelo corpo dele mas em pouco tempo encaixaram-se novamente promovendo um gemido profundo dos dois.

Os movimentos dela eram suaves e ele contemplava maravilhado o balançar de seus cabelos à medida que ela fazia aquela dança hipnótica e erótica sobre ele. Kate aumentou a intensidade, e jogando a cabeça para trás deixou evidente o caminho trilhado pelas gotas de suor que, uma após outra, desciam por seu pescoço até se esconderem entre seus seios completamente disponíveis, tanto para as mãos quanto para os lábios sedentos do homem debaixo dela. Ele ergueu-se tomando um deles em sua boca e o outro em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra mão descia pelas costas dela apoiando-a e empurrando ainda mais o seu quadril contra ele, de modo que cada vez mais fundo um levava o outro à loucura.

Em mais um movimento, ele envolveu os seus cabelos e, trazendo o rosto dela de volta para ele, a beijou passionalmente. Beijavam-se levando tudo até o limite do ilimitável e quando a primeira pulsação enviou informações por todo o seu corpo, ela arfou mordendo o lábio inferior dele, enquanto deslizava as unhas por suas costas perdendo-se naquela deliciosa aflição. Rick não deixou que ela perdesse o ritmo, e sem impor o seu próprio, permaneceu estimulando-a até que ela desfrutasse completamente do que ele poderia oferecer. Sentindo a sequência de contrações múltiplas dela, ele também se rendeu ào prazer, gemendo contra os lábios de Beckett da mesma forma que ela estava fazendo, formando um dueto de paixão, fogo e satisfação.

Permaneceram na mesma posição, apoiados um no outro, recuperando-se da exaustão. Ela depositava beijos suaves pelo rosto dele, ao passo que ele brincava com os cabelos dela enrolados no suor de suas mãos. Ela sorriu levando-o com ela em seu sorriso, e então trocaram olhares mais uma vez.

- Eu...Isso... - disse ele, procurando alguma palavra apropriada.

- Shh... - falou ela colocando um dedo sobre os lábios dele. - Não diga nada.

Ele riu e ela o beijou mais uma vez, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se deitava sobre a cama puxando-a consigo. Os cabelos dela caíam lateralmente emoldurando seu rosto, que era acariciado repetidamente por Castle. Kate sorriu e depositando mais um beijo naquele homem, se aconchegou nos braços dele, acomodando ambos entre os lençóis.

Embalada pelo som daquele coração, fechou os olhos sentindo as mãos deslizarem carinhosamente por sua pele. Suspirou perdendo a noção do tempo, acompanhando a respiração dele voltar ao normal juntamente com a dela. Ela sorriu, relembrando os acontecimentos daquele dia, sentindo-se única pelo modo como ele ainda permanecia acariciando os cabelos dela.

Aquele Natal seria inesquecível. Sua mente viajou pelos momentos anteriores àquela noite. Lembrou-se de que algumas horas antes, jamais imaginaria terminar a noite ou começar o dia nos braços de Richard Castle. Pelo menos, não como se fosse algo que iria acontecer na hora imediatamente seguinte. E não só isso, o que ele havia feito para ela em apenas uma noite não encontrava palavras em seu próprio vocabulário que pudesse corresponder àquilo.

Mas esse era Castle, o homem capaz de transformar todas as coisas em sua vida, sem dificuldade nenhuma. Quando virava suas noites lendo os livros, ou mesmo rolava pela cama na ansiedade de conseguir o seu autógrafo no dia seguinte, Kate Beckett jamais imaginou que se tornariam tão próximos. Aquele irritante homem, cheio de criatividade havia conseguido entrar até mesmo em sua família. Parceiros, amigos e agora, amantes. Ela riu mais uma vez.

- Kate... – disse ele, com a voz rouca.

- Sim... - ela respondeu meio sonolenta.

- Ainda está aí? – disse ele, apertando-a mais forte contra seu peito.

- Sim, eu estou... – respondeu ela, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele.

Ambos já adormeciam quando ele suspirou contra os cabelos dela.

- Feliz Natal... _Minha _Kate.

***FIM***

* * *

COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM! COMENTEM!


End file.
